Guaranteed
by AoKaga10
Summary: Yang Aomine tahu, pagi itu bukan pagi seperti biasanya. AoKaga!


A/n: Cuma numpang publish di akun punya adek. Ini pertama kalinya gue bikin fanfic, dan rate M. _Aokaga shipper, Enjoy_ ;)

**Warn: OOC, Typo(s), and many more. Kurobas bukan punya gue.**

_**Guaranteed**_

Pagi itu bukan pagi biasa, karena pada saat seorang Aomine Daiki membuka matanya, ia menemukan dirinya sedang tergeletak di lantai tanpa atasan yang membuat perut ber-abs ditambah kulit dimnya yang eksotis itu terekspos jelas. Kedua tangan Sang Ace Touou disilangkan ke atas kepalanya ditambah lagi pergelangan tangan yang terikat kuat oleh pita berwarna merah muda. Iris midnightbluenya mengerjap sebentar, kemudian menatap sekeliling ruangan itu. Perlu beberapa detik sebelum ia menyadari bahwa dirinya ini sedang tergeletak di lantai dapur. Tepatnya di lantai dapur apartemen Kagami.

"Ha? Ugh. Kagamii!"

Suara berat itu memanggil si pemilik apartemen dengan nada tinggi. Aomine mencoba melonggarkan ikatan tangannya sambil menggeliat, namun hasilnya nihil. Kepalanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya lemas. Aomine semakin merasa pusing jika ia berusaha mengingat apapun tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kenapa ia bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Khh, Oi! Bakagami!"

Yang dipanggil masih tak ada respon. Ruangan itu kembali hening. Aomine meringis pelan lalu melirik ke arah bawah tubuhnya. Boxer biru tua miliknya masih utuh, ditambah kedua kaki yang terikat oleh pita besar dan tebal berwarna sama. Merasa pening, Aomine kembali memejamkan matanya - mencoba mengingat ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

_'Huwee Kurokocchi! Lagi lagi kau mengalahkanku ssu!'_

_'Kise-kun, kau saja yang tidak bakat bermain game'_

Aomine sedang bersama Kise dan Kuroko di ruang santai apartemen Kagami, menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala saat melihat Sang Ace Kaijou dengan air mata buayanya sedang merengek dan berusaha mengambil stik ps dari Sang Mantan Bayangan.

_'Hoi. Kalian berisik sekali'_

Mereka bertiga menengok ke sumber suara, menatap Kagami yang sedang membawa nampan dengan empat gelas berisi minuman bersoda diatasnya

_'Ah Kagamicchi! Biar aku bantu ssu!'_

Mereka mengobrol hingga larut, membicarakan hal yang bahkan mereka sendiri tak paham intinya, sampai ketika Kagami mulai meneguk minuman itu sampai habis, begitu juga Aomine

Terakhir kali yang Aomine lihat sebelum semuanya gelap adalah seringai iblis dari Kise dan wajah datar dari seorang Kuroko.

Aomine kembali membuka matanya. Sudah ia duga. Kedua makhluk sialan berkulit mayat itu pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Dan apapun itu, yang pasti bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Setidaknya begitulah menurut Aomine sebelum iris mata Aomine mengecil sesaat karena melihat kalender dengan sebuah angka didalam lingkaran spidol merah yang menempel manis di dinding dapur

Tanggal **2 Agustus**

_The hell._

Aomine mulai paham. Kenapa kemarin mereka berdua tumben tumbennya datang, kenapa minuman bersoda itu rasanya sedikit aneh, dan kenapa ia bisa tergeletak disi-

_Kriieet_

Mata si pemilik surai navy cepak itu melebar sempurna saat menangkap sesosok Kagami Taiga tengah berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungnya di depan pintu dapur. Memakai kaos hitam dan boxer selutut. Sementara tangan putih kekarnya menyusup di balik kaosnya sendiri sehingga perut miliknya kelihatan setengah. Mata Kagami setengah terbuka begitu pula bibirnya, iris crimson indah itu tampak berkabut. Jangan lupakan rona crimson tipis yang terlihat jelas di pipinya. Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bodoh.

_Holy Mother of Derrick Rose._

_Kami-sama._ Tolong lepaskan ikatan ini agar Aomine bisa langsung melompat ke arahnya dan menerkamnya.

"_Oi, Asshole_. Apa yang kau lihat? Lepaska-"

"Ahomine" Sang Ace Seirin membuka suaranya, menghampiri Aomine dengan langkah diseret dan sedikit sempoyongan, sementara pemilik nama yang dipanggil hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya tanpa berkedip. Kagami melakukan posisi pin down pada Aomine.

"_Good Morning_" ujar Kagami dengan suara rendah, desah nafas Kagami menerpa leher Aomine

"Nn-Hei, nafasmu bau, baka" komentarnya dengan datar, walaupun sebulir keringat sudah turun dari pelipisnya. Ia mencoba untuk menyeringai seperti biasanya

"Hngg. Urusee aho"

"Kagami"

"Hn?"

"Morning kiss"

Kagami terlihat kaget sekilas, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan Aomine, ekspresinya benar benar seperti seekor Harimau yang kelaparan -dan hanya dengan menatapnya, Aomine bisa merasakan juniornya bangun dibawah sana.

"Oi oi, tumben sekali kau menurut" tanya Aomine dengan nada teasing, iris navybluenya tak bisa lepas dari wajah Kagami yang semakin memerah, tak lama bibir mereka pun bersentuhan, Kagami menguncinya dalam ciuman lembut.

"-Mffnh.."

"Mmn..."

Kagami memagut bibir atasnya, Aomine memejamkan matanya dan membalas dengan menjilati lekuk bibir Kagami. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai Kagami mengisap bibir bawah Aomine dan menggigitnya, membuat Aomine tersentak dan tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya - yang tentu saja tak disia siakan oleh Kagami, ia langsung menyusupkan lidahnya, mengabsen deretan gigi Aomine, menjilat langit langit mulutnya dan melilit lidah Aomine dengan lidahnya

"Ah-Mmghfn..."

_Shit_

Aomine mengumpat dalam batinnya, ia kembali menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam ciumannya. Seumur umur mereka berdua berciuman, Kagami tak pernah se-agresif ini padanya. Andai saja kedua tangan dan kakinya tak terikat, ia pasti sudah membalikkan posisi mereka dan mendominasi ciumannya

Persetan dengan itu, toh ia sekarang cukup menikmatinya

"Nghh.. Oi-mmfh.. haa.." sebuah erangan erotis lolos dari bibir Aomine tanpa sadar. Membuat Kagami menyeringai kecil di sela sela ciuman mereka, Aomine menghembuskan nafas panas dari mulutnya- membuat seorang Kagami Taiga semakin bergairah untuk melumat bibirnya. Lidah mereka saling bergulat seolah tak ada yang mau kalah. Satu benang saliva -entah milik siapa mengalir turun dari sudut bibir Aomine hingga ke dagunya.

Tangan Kagami mulai meraba raba perut Aomine yang tersaji dihadapannya dan memijat absnya, membuat Aomine mendesah pelan dan tak tahan untuk memeluk tubuh Kagami.

Apa seperti ini yang ia rasakan tiap Aomine menyentuhnya?

Mereka melepaskan ciumannya karena kebutuhan oksigen, suara nafas saling berpacu terdengar jelas di ruangan itu

"Siapa sekarang yang tak berdaya, Ahomine?" tanya Kagami di sela nafasnya yang tak beraturan dengan bibir plum yang mengilat karena dipenuhi dengan lelehan saliva juga sedikit bergetar

"Nggh- Kagamiih, Lepaskan ikatanku.." pinta Aomine pada akhirnya. Kagami yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah itu hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran seduktif dengan nafas yang masih tersengal. Ia mengecup singkat dahi Aomine yang agak basah karena keringat

"Hh.. Sebentar lagi," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut, yang mampu membuat jantung Aomine berhenti sejenak. Detik berikutnya, ekspresi Kagami seberti sadar akan sesuatu, tangan Kagami meraih sebuah kertas berada tak jauh dari tangan Aomine. Ia membacanya sejenak dan senyuman itu semakin mengembang

"Apa itu?" Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya, ia sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan kertas itu yang sedari tadi tergeletak disampingnya. Kagami menyodorkan tulisan surat itu di depan wajah Aomine dan ia membacanya

_Kagamicchi, Happy Birthday! Semoga panjang umur~ Ini hadiah dariku dan Kurokocchi! Kuharap kau menyukainya~~!_

Manik biru itu mengekor sesuai dengan apa yang dibacanya dalam hati, lalu mengarah ke arah tulisan kecil dengan tinta biru muda

_P.s. Kagami-kun. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padanya. _

_Bloody hell._

Harus berapa kali Aomine mengumpat hari ini?

Aomine tahu mereka berdua adalah dalang dari semua ini. Itu artinya hadiah dari mereka untuk Kagami adalah.. dia?

"Haha, mereka gila" desis Aomine dengan dahi semakin berkerut disertai tawaan garing

Kagami ikut mengernyit lalu melempar kertas itu ke sembarang tempat "Hoo. Jadi kau keberatan?"

"Diikat seperti ini- minus kau memberikanku morning kiss yang penuh gairah tadi- tentu saja aku keberatan" sahutnya datar dengan wajah songong

"Che, apa tanganmu sudah gatal untuk memelukku?"

"Ya, aku belum puas memelukmu kemarin malam"

"Shit, Ahomine! Jangan mengingatkanku soal malam itu!"

"Soal apa? Saat kau meneriakkan nama kecilku? Atau saat kau melarangku memakai kondom karena kau ingin merasakan benih hangat yang mengalir didalam-"

"-Sekali lagi kau membahasnya, kita pisah ranjang"

Dan itu sukses membuat Aomine kembali terdiam, menatap Kagami yang beranjak dan mengambil semangkuk lelehan cokelat putih - yang Aomine yakin sudah dipersiapkan oleh dua setan itu - lalu kembali menghampirinya dan duduk di selangkangan Aomine, membuat Aomine bisa merasakan sesuatu berdenyut denyut dibawah sana

"Kau mau apa, baka?" desis Aomine pada akhirnya. Kagami hanya menjilat bibir atasnya sendiri sebelum mengucapkan satu kata yang mampu membuat Sang Ace Touou itu merinding setengah mati

"Sarapan"

Kagami menuangkan sedikit lelehan cokelat putih itu ke leher Aomine, Aomine yang merasakan lelehan hangat dan lengket itu kembali menggeliat sambil mengerang. Kagami menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Aomine, menjilati cokelat itu -yang tentu saja membuat Aomine menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Ack! -Kagami.." Aomine mendongakkan lehernya sambil bernafas berat saat mulut Kagami menggigit dan mengisap lehernya kuat kuat. Kagami menjilati setiap lekuk leher Aomine tanpa sisa, membuat Aomine memajukan pinggulnya, sehingga Kagami bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras bergesekan dengan pantatnya

"Nggah.. Ahomineehn..." Kagami yang masih setengah sadar ikut mendesah dan menggesekkan pantatnya untuk merasakan sensasi nikmat itu lagi.

Ia kembali menuangkan lebih banyak cokelat putih ke dada Aomine kemudian menjilat dan mengisap nipple kanan Aomine, sementara sebelah tangannya yang menganggur mulai menekan, menarik narik dan memilin nipple kirinya yang sudah bercampur dengan lelehan putih kental itu. Aomine merasa bagian bawahnya semakin sesak

"Uah- haa.. K-Kagamiih.. Hngg" dahi Aomine mengernyit dan ia dapat merasakan mulut Kagami yang hangat dan basah itu mengisap nipplenya dengan lapar sambil menjilati ujungnya.

Sementara Kagami sendiri, pantatnya sudah merasakan boxer Aomine yang agak basah karena mengucurkan precum saat lidahnya sudah menyusuri perut Aomine.

"Mmgh, mm..." Kagami menjilat sisa cokelat putih yang berlepotan di sudut bibirnya.

"Kagami- haah.." Aomine kembali mencoba merenggangkan ikatan yang membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit. "Lepaskan aku dan ayo kita ganti posisi, sialan"

"Shirre, kapan lagi aku mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini? Khusus hari ini, akulah yang berada diposisi top"

"H-haa? Jangan bercanda!"

Kagami mengganti posisi pantatnya menindih betis Aomine kemudian menurunkan boxernya hingga ke lutut. Terlihat xxx Aomine menjulang ke atas dengan gagahnya

"Sepertinya Daiki kecilmu ini sedang kesusahan"

"_Mirror* fucking Tiger_" Aomine menyeringai sinis

"Ahomine _fucking_ Daiki" balas Kagami tak mau kalah

"Alis cabang"

"Keriput"

"Perut karet!"

"Dakian!"

"_Gay_"

"Bercerminlah, Bastard!"

Aomine berdecak kesal, kalimat kalimat seperti ini memang sering mereka lontarkan. Bayangkan saja, hampir setahun mereka pacaran dan tinggal seatap, tapi keduanya tak pernah sekalipun memanggil dengan nama panggilan romantis

Yeah, l_ovey dovey bullshit_ itu memang tak ada di kamus mereka berdua.

"Hei. Melihat versi liarmu yang seperti ini membuatku lebih bergairah"

"Tch- _Damn it_ ..." Kagami mendecih pelan sambil mulai mengelus xxx Aomine dengan jemarinya

"Ah-O-oi, aku belum memintamu untuk melakukannya."

"Memang"

Kagami langsung menuangkan semua sisa cokelat putih itu ke xxx Aomine. Tentu saja membuat Sang Ace Touou itu membelalakkan matanya. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya yang sudah hampir sewarna dengan rambutnya berhadapan dengan milik Aomine.

"Ahomine, tutup matamu"

"Ha?"

"Ce-cepat lakukan saja, bodoh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena ini akan terlihat memalukan!"

"Tapi aku ingin lihat!"

"Turuti kataku atau aku akan berhen-"

"Tch! Baiklah!" Iris navyblue milik Aomine sekarang sudah tertutup oleh kelopak matanya

Kagami mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Aomine, memastikan si oppai-holic yang satu ini tidak mengintip. Mulut Kagami yang dipenuhi oleh benang saliva saat terbuka itu langsung melahap penis Aomine. Iris crimsonnya melirik ke arah Aomine yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menggeliat dengan penisnya yang bergesekan dengan pipi bagian dalam Kagami

"Hmngg.. aannghh.. mm- sssrlphnn.."

"_Fuck!_ Kagami! A-aahh.." Aomine menyeringai sambil mendongak. Ia tahu kalau Kagami memang berbakat dalam hal ini, ditambah lagi suara jilatan hisapan yang terdengar jelas dan menggema di ruangan itu juga tangan Kagami yang membantu menaik turunkan pangkal miliknya yang tidak bisa dikulumnya

"Mmgh! Taiga, le-lebih da..lammgh- Ah! Oi, jangan kau gigit! Hhaanh!"

"Ssshh... mm.. anmh... fuu..Haaah. A-Ahomine, kau berisik! Biarkan aku berkonsentrasi!"

Disitulah saat tali pita yang mengikat kedua kaki Aomine akhirnya mengendur. Ia berhasil melonggarkan pahanya, kemudian membuka kedua matanya

"A-aho! Jangan lihat!"

Terlambat

Apa yang Aomine lihat sekarang adalah wajah Kagami yang semerah tomat disamping xxxnya sendiri, tengah menyeka lelehan cokelat putih kental di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih menggenggam milik Aomine. Ia mengeluarkan desah nafas berat, ditambah alis cabang dan tatapan sayu yang menyiratkan kalimat 'Daiki, ini belum cukup'

Jadi jangan salahkan Aomine kalau sekarang lutut kanannya sudah tertekuk dan jari Kakinya meremas rambut bagian belakang Kagami, mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah xxxnya dan menggesekkan ujungnya dengan sudut bibir Kagami

"A-aannh.."

Kagami paham maksud Aomine. Tanpa berkomentar apapun, ia Kembali mengulum xxxnya, dorongan telapak kaki Aomine di belakang kepalanya membuatnya sedikit kewalahan untuk memasukkan seluruh milik Aomine hingga hampir ke tenggorokannya, ia memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidak tersedak dan terus mengisapnya

"Ngh..mm.. sslrph.."

Kali ini Aomine menaik turunkan pinggulnya

"Taigaah~ "

"Haanm.. nnmmgh.."

"A-aku sudah-Nnggh!"

"Mmmngghh..!"

Aomine menggeliat, Wajah Kagami makin memanas saat merasakan sesuatu menyembur keluar dari dalam mulutnya dan cairan hangat bercampur cokelat putih menyusuri tenggorokannya, yang tak sempat ditelannya mengalir dari sudut bibir Kagami, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dengan mata berair, duduk disamping Aomine sambil kembali menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, juga mengatur nafas

"Haa..hh.."

"Taiga"

"Mmh-hmn?"

"Dia bangun"

"He?"

Alis bercabang milik Kagami naik sebelah, tidak paham maksud perkataan Aomine lalu ia meliriknya, mendapati wajah si bodoh itu memerah sambil menatap ke arah..

Kagami mengikuti arah pandang Aomine, menunduk dan mendapati sebuah gundukan dari balik boxernya

_HOLY SHIT!_

Sialnya lagi, Aomine sedang menyeringai seduktif ke arahnya

"Perlu bantuan? Ayo lanjutkan di kamar. Hadiahmu yang satu ini siap memuaskanmu. Aku milikmu" katanya, dengan suara husky yang menggoda. Jantung Kagami berdegup tak karuan

"U-ungh... Daiki.."

"_Guaranteed, Baby_. Asal kau berikan tubuhmu saat ulang tahunku nanti"

"Tch... Deal"

_"...Happy Birthday"_

**End dengan tidak elitnya :'v**

* Kagami bahasa jepang artinya itu cermin, cuma beda tulisan *

Ini bikinnya ngebut karena lagi stress UKK, kalo lagi mood kubuatin lanjutannya, wokeh ._. See ya!

Mind to Review?


End file.
